


People Skills

by craterdweller



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker still needs work on her people skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Skills

As the gang filed back into the Leverage, Inc. offices Eliot said, “Parker, what were you thinking?”

“What? I didn’t stab him.”

“You tried to bite him!”

“I didn’t bite him, I just kinda threatened a little. I’m not good at the people thing.”

“You can say that again,” Hardison chimed in.

“Parker,” Sophie sighed. Parker was unparallelled as a thief, but lacked social skills. She said what she thought, which although refreshing, wasn’t exactly the skill needed for pulling off a con. And Nate wanted to round out each team member’s skills. There had been a few close calls lately and having the right skills was as important as having the right tools, especially if you wound up separated from the team. “We’ll work on it some more for next time.”

Parker mumbled to herself as she slumped down onto the couch. If Nate and Sophie were going to insist she learn new skills she’d much rather learn the computer stuff. At least that didn’t involve talking with people.

Hardison plopped down next to her and offered her an orange soda. “You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“I know a way you can improve your social skills without actually having to be with people.”

“How?”

“I can teach you how to play World of Warcraft. There’s lots of chatting in game.”

“You think she’ll improve her social skills by hanging out online with gamers?” Eliot scoffed. “Isn’t kinda like the blind leading the blind?”

“Hey! Don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it man. Lots of smart people play MMOs.”

“Yeah, right.” Eliot shook his head as he headed out.

“What do you think, Nate?” Sophie asked as Hardison and Parker headed out behind Eliot, the three still arguing as they went.

“Well, I don’t think it could hurt? Could it?”

She grimaced. Perhaps she’d order something stronger than her usual drink.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Set early first season. Written for a livejournal challenge. 
> 
> Prompt was the following quote from The Wizard of Oz:  
> "Don't you dare to bite Toto! You ought to be ashamed of yourself, a big beast like you, to bite a poor little dog!" "I didn't bite him," said the Lion, as he rubbed his nose with his paw where Dorothy had hit it. "No, but you tried to," she retorted. "You are nothing but a big coward." "I know it," said the Lion, hanging his head in shame; I've always known it. But how can I help it?"  
> \- L. Frank Baum, "The Wizard of Oz"
> 
> Obviously I only used a very, very tiny part of that :)


End file.
